russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 and Secarats launches a new 24/7 youth-oriented entertainment channel
September 20, 2017 (From left to right) Teen stars Fenech Veloso, Giann Solante and Angelina Cruz, IBC EVP Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante, Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Iskul Bukol's Patrick Destura during the launch of Secarats TV (Secarats Television). Photo by News.IBC.com.ph MANILA (UPDATED) – IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS), the partnership and line producer of the network on Wednesday launched its newest channel on cable, digital and satellite rolled into one that will feature purely entertainment content for kids and teens. Secarats TV (Secarats Television), the newest 24/7 all-Filipino youth-oriented entertainment channel with brand new programs featuring today's young stars from Secarats. The channel's content of IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseryes in their acting chops and their dramatic roles, including Glory Jane featuring The Mall Princess and Secarats pioneer artist and premier talent Cherryz Mendoza, Mars Ravelo's Roberta featuring The Child Wonder Carleen Sky Aclan, Hulog ng Langit featuring The Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson with Harold Rementilla and Aries Ace Espanola, You Light Up My Life featuring the Filipino hoops sensation Kobe Paras and The Powerful Diva Via Saroca, and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? featuring The Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias. Secarats TV also airs the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, the top-rating weekend primetime curriculum-based sitcom topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona, which is also aired on IBC-13 every Saturday (7:15-8 p.m.), will feature a daily episode reruns, previous episodes after a week on Saturday before the brand new episodes later tonight on IBC-13 after PBA and fresh episodes on Sunday after being aired every Saturday on IBC-13. Secarats TV will work alongside the network's cable and digital TV and digital platforms to create a top-notch entertainment for Filipino young viewers, according to Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. during the announcement of the channel's launch at the Farmers Plaza in Araneta Center, Cubao, Quezon City. IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante said it's high time that the country's third biggest broadcast network and the talent supplier entertainment company establishes a cable, digital and satellite TV channel that will cater a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in elementary and high school by targeting the millennials. "We felt that panahon na na mag-establish kami ng bahay ng young entertainment, kasi IBC-13 and Secarats always been front running in line producer and partnership so we decided that it's time," she said. "Natataon lang na if there's IBC Channel 13 for pure drama and light entertainment, sports (PBA and NBA), and news and current affairs, and IBC News Network Channel 45 for news, public service and sports, we might as well have Secarats TV as separate cable and digital television. This is really for the fans and for the audience." The channel introduces its original content which will offer on weekends, young viewers updated with the weekly news round-up from Secarats via Secarats News, the weekly entertainment news program with Fenech Veloso, who will deliver the most happening in several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows and all that matters behind the camera in the local entertainment industry, music and showbiz, along with previews of IBC-13 programs with the Secarats artists and talents, trivia and fan features; The Next P&S Model, a reality model-based talent show for kids and teens to be hosted by Angelina Cruz; and SM Little Stars, a kiddie talent search to be hosted by Giann Solante. Veloso said they will offer the weekly biz on the entertainment news via Secarats News. “Dito po ay nakikipag-kwentuhan kami, kakausapin namin ang mga tao na gusting malaman ang balita. Kasi napapansin natin sa news programs sa mainstream at sa mga ibang networks ay kung ano ang balita noong alas-6 ng gabi, iyun din ang sa hatinggabi. Sa amin po ay iba, ito po ay magiging 'conversational' news program,” he said. “For example, mayroong krimen na nangyari, hindi lang po naming ilalahad ang krimen kundi tuturuan namin ang mga manonood kung paanong maiiwasan ang mga krimen na ito. Magbibigay kami ng dagdag kaalaman. Ito po iyung News +," he added. Solante, meanwhile, said they will be the reality show for kids and teens, featuring the number of aspiring young models competing for a chance to develop with P&S Fashion Collection Magazine (Patty & Sam) for model endorser and modeling workshop for new discoveries, and is open to age 4 to 19 years, male and female. Win cash prizes, P&S model contract, workship scholarship, trophy and sash, and gift packs. “Dito po sa Secarats TV, mabibigyan tuwing Sabado ng Gabi, new show na The Next P&S Model. Mga aspiring models ng P&S Fashion Collection para sa reality talent show. We will discover about the aspiring young models, meron po mga candidates at contestants sa show, tungkol ng training program, modeling workshop at print model,” she said. Cruz, the eldest daughter of Cesar Montano and Sunshine Cruz and her sister Samantha Montano is well-known for her vlogs on YouTube, will be hosting the kiddie talent search show for talented Filipino kids. SM Little Stars continues to be a platform for kids to share talents, enhance their personalities, and develop their confidence. The competition not only recognizes the shining and brightest kids, but it also celebrates the start of their journey in becoming stars in the future as they inspire more children to discover their innate talents. The kids will also have the chance to be guided by celebrity mentors and a series of workshops to help develop their talents and boost self-confidence, as well as to encourage them to have fun and make new friends. SM Little Stars achievers who are now making big names on showbiz include 2014 Girl Grand Winner Fil-Korean Chun Sa Angella Jung, who continue to win fans with her acting prowess and is a mainstay of a kiddie sketch comedy show on mainstream TV. Joining the celebrated kids is 2013 Boy Grand Winner Nhikzy Vheench Calma who was awarded as WCOPA 2017’s Junior Grand Champion Performer of the World last July 8 in Long Beach, California. Also not to be missed is 2016 Girl Grand Winner turned commercial model Sheena Kirtsten Bentoy who is all set to play a well-loved role in Disney’s The Lion King The Musical in March 2017. The show opens to boys and girls aged 4 to 7 years old and gives away over PhP9.5 million worth of prizes, which include 2 brand new Chevrolet Trax, trips to China for 2, college scholarships from the National University, a management contract with Secarats Artist Griyo and PhP200,000 worth of cash and SM gift certificates. The music video program Secarats Video which is also aired on DZTV TeleTrese every Saturday (8-9 p.m.) and evolved into a daily 30-minute program where they seen on TV with music videos, featuring the Secarats digital and recording artists. Abestano and Patrick Destura will continue to act with the top-rating curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, where they also topbilled with the entertainment channel via Secarats News Biz, a segment features a minutely biz on the entertainment news about the Secarats Artist Group where the talents and performers, who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting at the top of the hour. 2 to 4 minutes interstitals whether its updates or phone patch (on the phone via mobile phone) that will air every Monday to Sunday in between Secarats TV's top programs during primetime. Meanwhile, Secarats TV will also air the re-runs of the local version of the US kiddie game show Fun House and the variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show); plus the debut of the channel-produced new shows like On Stage @ Secarats which will show the highlights from the centerstage and performance of IBC-13's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, as well as mall shows and several events, featuring your favorite Secarats artists and talents; and Secarats Presents, a musical and TV specials featuring several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows, documentaries, exclusives, and locally produced specials to know about your favorite Secarats artists and talents. News.IBC.com.ph is the news website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp.